The Card
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: Finally, after long waiting, Nick finally is ready to admit his love for Miley...through a poem on Valentines Day :  NILEY One Shot!


**I started this one shot back on May 9th (xD), wrote about half of it and I just got around to finishing it. I'm well aware that it sucks but hopefully you all don't agree.**

**MY USERNAME IS NOW xImASmilerx NO LONGER MZ FIZZLE**

* * *

Nick hopped out of his bed at the mere sound of his alarm clock, on February 14th. It was Valentines day and the day he was finally going to ask out the love of his life, Miley Ray Cyrus. He had been anticipating this day since he had first caught glimpse of her when he was just 5 years old. Now he wasn't the most popular guy in his senior class, maybe even the complete opposite but he was willing to risk humiliation for the blue-eyed, brown-haired beauty.

He stepped foot in his adjoining bathroom after finding the perfect outfit; a dark button down rolled up his forearms and a pair of jeans, skinnys to be exact. He took a quick shower, wasting no time to get to school. It was 7 am and school stared in 20 minutes. He ran down the steps in front of his bedroom, almost running into his older brother, Joe.

"Whoa!" Joe exclaimed as the stood at the bottom of the stairs. He gripped his brother's tense shoulders. "What's the rush?" he inquired, "you've never been excited for school," he added. Nick rolled his brown eyes, brushing his brother's hands off of his shoulders then gave him a sheepish grin.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling today's gonna be a good day," he informed him.

Joe eyed his younger brother suspiciously but shrugged, deciding to let it go. "Okay then." He left with that. Nick walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a breakfast bar from the cabinet before stuffing it in his pocket; ignoring his chatting family and ran out of the door. He then started his way to his car, hopping in before driving off to the Hazel Creek high school that he was attending.

Nick was more of a guy that kept to himself, he preferred to not tell people what was on his mind, however, he did have a best friend. Demi Lovato. He had known Demi since freshman year, that was when his place in high school went downhill. In middle school, he was favorable but when he started the 9th grade, that just wasn't the case anymore. But he was happy about his life anyway. In a matter of minutes, Nick reached the school, parking in a spot nearest to the entrance of the school . He rested his hands on his thighs, as he leaned back on his seat, thinking to himself with his eyes closed. Nick was physically in shape, he had a physique to die for and was even very intelligent, but he was so overshadowed by the people who flaunted what they had, got into fight after fight, that nobody tried to notice.

"Nicholas!"

He suddenly jumped in his seat as he twisted his neck to the side and glared at her. 'Her' being his friend, Demetria. She was giggling, thinking to was funny to scare her friend life that. Nick squinted his eyes, glaring at her. All she did was smile. Nick got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Nicholas," she greeted cheerfully, grinning up at him.

Nick threw his arm over Demi's shoulder, giving her a proper side hug. "Hey Demz." As they began walking up the steps of the school, Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Nick, ya know class starts in 5 minutes, I think you might wanna get your stuff from your locker," she reminded him, her eyes focused on the brunette walking down the hall, also known as her best friend. Nick was too focused on getting to his locker to pay attention to what his friend was saying.

With Demi, she made her way over to her friend, throwing her arms around her. "Miley!" Demi squealed. Yep, her BFFL was indeed Miley Ray Cyrus.

Miley pulled out of the hug, giggling brightly. "Hey Demi...where's Nick?" Her stormy blue eyes scanned the place as she asked. She tried not to sound or look to eager. Though she wasn't doing the best job at that. She wasn't all that sure on how she felt about the curly-haired boy but she knew she wanted to get to know him.

Demi rolled her brown eyes at Miley's lack of knowledge. It puzzled her on how one of her friends could love another while that friend was confused by their feelings. She just didn't get it.

"Oh Nick!" she recalled, "he went to his locker, maybe you'll get to see him in class. Let's go!" The dark brunette grabbed her friend's hands and pulled her towards their home room; where they'd be celebrating Valentines Day for the first hour of school. At the fast pace they were walking, you could clearly hear they heels clicking against the floor.

When the two entered the classroom, they spotted Nick already in his seat, fiddling with his hands nervously. Demi couldn't help but shake her head at the sight, feeling slightly bad for him. Miley-knowing her best friend well enough-knew she was about to go over to Nick so she wrapped her arms around her. "I'll talk to you later Demz."

Demi smiled a little at her and walked over to Nick and plopped down in the seat next to him. "Why are you stressing yourself out over this?" she questioned, worry showing in her eyes. She let her head rest on his shoulder and rubbed his back, feeling how tense it was.

Nick shook his head slowly. "How do you know it won't just turn out bad?" he questioned, running his hand through his hair. He averted his gaze over to Miley, who was laughing brightly with her friends and a guy she appeared to be close with, making him intimidated. Demi didn't know what to say. Even though she extremely close with both Nick and Miley, she never shared any personal information or secrets with other. She respected what she was told and kept to herself. But she deeply wanted to be able to reassure Nick.

"Nobody knows for sure, but this is you chance Nick, do what you gotta do." Nick chuckled a little, which was exactly what Demi hoped he would do. Just then, the teacher walked in, interrupting everything that was going on in the class. She went over to her desk and dropped her bags.

"Okay class, this is nothing new to you, start whenever!"

Miley watched as people from around the room got up and began passing out their cards and candy and whatnot. She looked down as they did so, not expecting to get one; even though she was greatly liked and had lots of friends, dating and finding the right one was not something she was good with.

Nick was one of the last ones to rise from his seat after receiving a 'Go!' look from Demi. As her passed out the various cards and candy, his hands began to sweat. He started at the back of spacious, where he sat, making his way towards the front, where the blue-eyed beauty sat. By the time he realized his surroundings, he was already one seat in front of her. His breathing got heavier as he placed the last gift from his bag in front of Miley, on her desk.

The light pink card had Miley's name written in perfect cursive on the front and it was titled "My Cinderella". Just as Miley began opening the card, Nick quickly made his way back to his desk and glued his eyes on Miley's form, watching her with an attentive gaze. His hands were rubbing together on top of his table. He ignored everything on his desk for the only thing that mattered at that moment was Miley. He appreciated though, when Demi placed her hand on his, for comfort.

As Miley opened the folded little card, her heart beat accelerated, not knowing what to expect at all.

_"I don't know the truth to this, you may think I'm insane,_

_my love for you has never faltered, since the day you came._

_I want you to love me, just like I do you,_

_and if you give me a chance, maybe you will too._

_So I may be unpopular, I may be uncool,_

_but you're the only reason I even come to school._

_Don't think I'm weird, don't think I'm stupid,_

_I just want to find love, just like cupid. "_

Miley was speechless. Point blank. _He wrote me a poem? _she thought with a smile. Her eyes glossed over as she wanted to cry. It was such a simple letter, but it meant so much more that it came from Nick. But she wasn't sure why she felt that way...

Since Nick only had a few of the back of her head, he didn't know what she was thinking or feeling. He was nervous as ever and had to get out of the room before humiliation hit him. He was almost positive that it was. He excused himself, letting Demi know he was going to the bathroom, though she was smart enough to know he really wasn't. Nick made his way to the front in a rush, avoiding looking at Miley at all costs. He asked the teacher if he could go the restroom and after a quick okay from her, he was out.

The 17-year-old roamed the halls of the building, forcing himself to keep his mind off of Miley. After wandering around aimlessly for quite some time, he got tired and ended up sliding down a locker near the bathrooms which wasn't far from the classroom. He rested his head in his arms, breathing deeply.

"Do you mean it?"

Nick snapped his head up at the sound of the voice. The voice that he loved. He came face to face with the girl he had admitted to through letter that he loved. Her face was rosy and stained with a couple of tears. His first reaction was to move his hand towards her face, wiping it dry of the tears. For a moment, the question had passed his mind. Immediately, he pulled his hand away, feeling embarrassed as he did remember the question. He gave a mere sheepish nod and looked away.

He felt Miley move positions so she was now sitting next to him while they sat in silence. They were closer than they had ever been and to be totally honest, they both loved how close they were.

While Nick's head was still turned, Miley had her gaze stuck on him, just contemplating how to go on with a conversation. After the poem she read, there were so many things to say and question but no words were leaving her mouth. It was as though her throat was screwed shut and she hated it. It was basically the same for the love-sick teen next to her.

The clock on the wall ticked as silence was the only thing surrounding them. Eventually nothing being said was getting old and something had to be said.

"I do love you Miley." Nick's words came as a surprise to Miley as she heard him verbally voice his feelings for her. Reading them on paper was one thing but hearing them come out of his mouth at he locked eyes with her was another.

Their heart beats sped up in the moment. Their eye connection seemed to pull their heads closer together. They were already so close together, they could feel each others breaths. Before they knew it, their lips were moving in sync. They kissed passionately for the first time ever, it was such an experience for the both of them. Nick brought his hands up to Miley's hair, stroking the soft locks ever so gently. However, the kissed ended soon when Miley slowly pulled away, her eyes closed and her face showing pure content.

They both were left speechless, too nervous to speak a single word. Nick had admitted out loud that he loved Miley but wondered if she felt the same way. He didn't wanna be rejected, he didn't know what to expect, so they stayed silent, staring each other in the eyes with such emotion.

Miley suddenly sighed, feeling it was her turn to speak up. "I can't say I love you," started Miley and threw her hand up when she saw Nick's face fall in sadness. "I can't say I love you because I don't know you like that. I do have feelings for you though," she smiled honestly, "I'm sure about that,

Nick's sad face brightened with each word. It wasn't love (yet) but she liked him! He was over the mountain at that point and without thinking, he leaned in and planted a kiss straight on Miley's lips. This time, the kiss lasted longer than the first one. It had more meaning and it was obvious that they truly meant what had been said.

For them,.that card meant a lot and it would forever a memorable Valentines Day.

* * *

**WORST ENDING EVER! I hate it :( Oh, but I wrote the (suckish) poem :) My failed attempt at poetry. **

**REVIEW! please and make me smile and not hate myself for posting this xP**


End file.
